The embodiments herein relate generally to sports equipment.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention, mechanical golf swing trainers were big, bulky, heavy and were not portable. Many required bolting something to the club or physically engaging the club into an apparatus. This required a lot of setup time as each different club was used. Swinging at full speed could be dangerous if the mechanics of the apparatus would jam. Many of these prior art devices did not allow hitting a golf ball. Embodiments of the disclosed invention solve this problem.